Una taza de té
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: ¿Podrías decir cuánto amas a alguien con una sola taza de té? [Drabble para la actividad del 14 de Febrero en un grupo EruRi de Facebook]


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _ErwinxLevi_

 _¿Podrías decir cuánto amas a alguien con una simple taza de té?_

[Drabble escrito para la actividad del

14 de feb. en el grupo de Erwin * Levi -EruRi- de FB]

* * *

 **Una taza de té**

Pasaba poco más de media noche y Erwin acababa de terminar su trabajo de oficina, se sentía fatigado, más el sueño aún no lo alcanzaba, por lo que un momento de distracción no le venía nada mal. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en su oficina mientras observaba la espalda de uno de sus soldados, ubicado un poco más allá, frente a una mesita.

-¿Has hecho algún progreso el día de hoy? –preguntó el hombre quien se veía, servía agua caliente en un par de tazas.

\- Un poco – suspiró, obeservó un libro encima de la mesa de centro y lo tomó- Pero lidiar con tanto papeleo agobia a veces. Aunque es importante para conseguir los recursos. ¿Y tú? ¿Han podido Petra y los otros lidiar con Eren? –empezó a hojear las páginas, era un libro que Levi había tomado de su propia colección y, al parecer, había terminado ya de leer.

-Es un niño terco la mayoría de las veces, pero ha sabido controlarse.

Volvió a dejar el libro en la mesa. Hubo un silencio, cada uno sumergido en los recuerdos de su día. Erwin observó el cabello negro delante suyo y la espalda que la camisa marcaba muy bien. Levi tenía las mangas remangadas y eso lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, a su parecer. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su olfato. Era un poco difícil con el té siendo preparado, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, lograría percibir el aroma del agua de colonia que Levi utilizaba. Sí, ahí estaba, discreta pero penetrante. Le encantaba ese olor, lo hacía recordar todas las mañanas que había despertado a su lado, abrazados y con su cabeza apoyada en su azabache cabello. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta ponerse detrás de él, le acarició el cuello y se agachó hasta su oído.

-Gracias por hacerme compañía mientras trabajaba, Levi-murmuró. No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que no era necesaria. Sonrió ligeramente. El hombre puso ambas tazas de té en una bandejita, la tomó y dio media vuelta, casi ignorando al comandante.

-Vamos, hay que tomarlo antes de que enfríe.

Ambos regresaron a la sala y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Levi le alcanzó su taza a Erwin quien la tomó con cuidado.

-¿Te ha comentado esa cuatro ojos el progreso que lleva con sus titanes?- revolvió un poco el líquido con la cuchara.

-¿Hanji? Oh sí, vaya que lo ha hecho. Me alegra verla tan entusiasmada, creo que podremos aprender mucho.

-Ahh.. –fue la vaga respuesta del capitán.

Bebieron un sorbo de té al mismo tiempo, pero algo sacó de su órbita a Erwin. Estaba delicioso, no podía negarlo, pero había algo extraño en esa mezcla. Podía sentir el sabor del té verde pero también sentía algo amargo y que provocaba que el agua tuviera una consistencia más pesada, como leche. Frunció el ceño, intrigado. Saboreó poco a poco cada partícula.

-…¿Chocolate? –finalmente preguntó.

-Amargo. Sólo se consigue en Sina- recibió como respuesta, sin ninguna emoción, como una explicación cualquiera.

Pero era extraño, porque Levi no solía combinar sus tés con otra cosa que no fuera agua. Ni siquiera azúcar.

-¿Por qué le has pues-? –preguntó pero fue interrumpido.

-Es irrelevante, Erwin. Sabe bien, ¿no? Es todo lo que debería importarte.

Su respuesta lo desorientó y, aún sosteniendo su taza y viendo al hombre frente de sí, intentó encontrar una explicación. De alguna forma, de reojo logró ver el libro que anteriormente había hojeado por mera distracción. El que Levi había tomado prestado y había leído y el que hablaba sobre viejas costumbres que antes de las murallas eran muy famosas. Costumbres como regalar chocolates a la persona que amas un día como aquél, un 14 de Febrero (¿por qué ese día? no venía claramente explicado, pero era una tradición milenaria)

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Veía fijamente el libro. No podía con la gentileza de ese soldado, ¿era su forma de regalarle chocolates y demostrarle que lo amaba? Aunque para él era prueba suficiente que lo siguiera al fin del mundo incluso aunque eso significara morir. Su respuesta solamente se corroboró cuando Levi, viéndolo con unos ojos muertos, agarró el libro y lo llevó hasta su regazo, como intentando ocultarlo. Mantenía la postura y en un intento de disimular su gesto comentó:

-Aún no termino de leerlo - Pero sabía que mentía.

-Está bien- contestó y sorbió otro trago del té con chocolate, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato. Levi quedó con la vista contemplando fuera de la ventana, pensando en sabrá la vida qué cosa. Quizá avergonzado porque sabía que Erwin probablemente había visto el detalle que tanto quería ocultar. Mientras tanto el comandante había aprovechado la situación y ya se encontraba a un lado de él. Lo llamó por su nombre. Cuando volteó, sintió unos labios presionar suavemente los suyos. Correspondió el beso. Amaba sentir a Erwin de esa manera. El acto terminó con un chasquido de sus bocas, viéndose mutuamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por el té

-Tsk… Es tarde, deberíamos marchar y dormir.- Levi se levantó dejando su taza de té en la mesa- Me quedo en tu habitación- y salió del cuarto.

Erwin soltó un soplo de risa y, sin prisa, terminó su té para después ir a dormir abrazado de Levi.


End file.
